Drug therapies for the treatment of HIV and related opportunistic infections have emerged as the major method to improve the quality of life and increase the length of survival for people with HIV disease. The objectives of this research are to describe and analyze public programs and policies affecting the third-party coverage of medications needed by people with HIV. The study will focus on: HIV/AIDS drug assistance programs and HIV consortia funded by Title II of the Ryan White CARE Act; the programs funded by Title I of the Ryan White CARE Act in eligible metropolitan areas; prescription drug policies implemented by the state Medicaid programs, with a focus on managed care; and state regulation of the coverage of HIV-related medications by private health insurers and managed care plans. This project will identify any policies implemented by the state Medicaid programs (including managed care policy guidelines), the programs funded by Title I and Title II of the CARE Act, and the state regulation of private health coverage that increase the access that people with HIV have to appropriate drug therapies. Working with Lowcountry AIDS Services, a non-profit AIDS service organization in South Carolina, the study will identify innovate policies that can be used as models to assist other states develop public policies to increase the access that people with HIV have to needed drug therapies.